Young Lazuli
Subordinate Female Young(VLF111) was born on March 12, 2005, in the Lazuli. Her mother was Alina, and her father was Stinky, a rover from the Moomins. She was born in a litter of four with three litter-mates: VLP109, HP(VLF110), and VLP112. Young was born in a mixed paternity litter. HP's father was Sniff, another rover, who was a cousin of her father. At four weeks old, the pups left the burrow for the first time to go out foraging. Sadly, VLP109 got separated from the group and disappeared, presumed to have been predated. A month later, VLP112 was predated while the pups were out foraging, leaving Young and HP as the only survivors. In July 2005, four months after Young's birth, the dominant male Basil, Young's grandfather, died, leaving dominance to a succession of natal-dominant males. Young's mother Alina was evicted along with Pancake and Penny and disappeared shortly after in November 2005. Before their first birthday, both Young and HP mated with a Whiskers rover named Yossarian and became pregnant. On April 24, 2006, Young and HP gave birth to a mixed litter of pups named Caroline, Bernard, Teaser, Shaka Zulu, Flax, Landie, and Lallie. In July, three new males joined the group, including Yossarian, while the natal-males were away roving. Young mated again, possibly with Zarathustra, but the males were kicked out of the group by the returning males. Young gave birth to Bish, Bosh, and Bash on October 2, 2006. Then the dominant female Cazanna died from TB in December, leaving her eldest daughter Aretha as the new dominant female. Several Lazuli meerkats started to die off from disease or leave the group due to roving or eviction. Aretha evicted Mungojerry, Bonzo, Zooey, and Young's sister HP in November 2007. Soon Young became the oldest subordinate female in the Lazuli and, after mating with a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner, she became pregnant again. On January 4, 2008, Young gave birth to Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska, and Lutzputz. In May 2008, Aretha died, and Young took the role of dominant female of the Lazuli, being the oldest female still in the group. Dominant Female In June 2008, J. Alfred Prufrock left the group along with Bernard, Shaka Zulu, Bash, and Bosh, and they joined five wild females to form the Hoppla group. This allowed five Whiskers males named Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, and Axel to join the group. At first, Machu Pichu took dominance beside Young and may have fathered her next litter. However, he was recovering from a snake bite and Wollow overthrew him. On August 25, 2008, Young and Caroline gave birth to Rum, Muck, Eigg, and Hen. Following this, Machu Pichu and Rhogan Josh left to form the PK group. In November 2008, Young gave birth to Toppen, Kuhglocken, Snowy, Soul Hudson, and Franz. Then in December 2008 she gave birth to Sammy Jo, Finnlex, Bernie, Chuck Norris, Old Greg, and Rufio. On September 15, 2009, Young gave birth to VLP156, Grutte Pier, Brea, and Griene Tsiis while Calvinian gave birth to One Eyed Wilma, O'Toolie, Shallot, and Sossusvlei. They were Young's first known grandchildren. Young gave birth to Mayer, Rice, Mauer, Viking, and Murray on December 4, 2009. Axel, Lutzputz, and Prieska left the group shortly afterwards. Young and Hen gave birth to VLP170, VLM171, Palü, VLP173, and VLP174 in February 2010. That same month, Wollow was overthrown by Rufus. Sadly, VLP170, VLP173, and VLP174 were all predated within the following month, along with VLM169. Young aborted her next litter in June but quickly got pregnant again in July; however, there was no report about the fate of this litter. She possibly aborted her litter in August 2010. That same month, Young's daughter Grute Pier was predated during her eviction. Young finally gave birth to Dis-Grace, Jimp, and Caleb in November, fathered by Rufus. Young soon got pregnant again and gave birth to a large litter of six, which included VLM178, Cagliostro, Sutica, Gobolino, Merlino, and Morgana in January 2011. In April, Young became pregnant again, along with Christina and Toppen. Young's two daughters gave birth to a mixed litter of five pups. Young allowed them to live, despite the fact Young was still pregnant. She either aborted or lost her litter and became pregnant again, but Young lost her litter in August 2011. The next year, in January, Young got pregnant again but aborted the following month. She tried to conceive multiple times that year, but aborted all the litters throughout the following year due to an ongoing drought. However, the subordinate females were able to produce a few surviving litters, keeping the Lazuli's numbers up. Under Young's rule, the Lazuli became the first mob to reach 200 in their ID code. In early 2013, Young became pregnant again, but aborted her litter in February and was found dead only a few days later, believed to have died from old age and the ongoing drought. In her lifetime, Young mothered about 50 pups. Many went on to form their own mobs and become dominant themselves. Family Mother: Alina Father: Stinky Siblings: HP, VLP109 and VLP112 Gandmother: Cazanna and Grumpy Grandfather: Basil and Burgan Mates: Yossarian, Zarathustra, Homestar Runner, Machu Pichu, Wollow, and Rufus First Litter born on April, 24 2006 fathered by Yossarian '''(Mixed Litter with HP) Caroline (VLF123) Last Seen, disappeared in May 2009 Bernard (VLM119) Last Seen, formed the Hoppla Mob disappeared in July 2009 Teaser (VLM122) Deceased, died in September 2007 Shaka Zulu (VLM124) Deceased, Last Seen April 2013 after a snake bite, former dominant male of Zulus Flax (VLM118) Deceased, Died in May 2007 Landie (VLF120) Deceased, Died in Novermber 2007 Lallie (VLF121) Deceased, died in September 2007 '''Second litter born on October 2, 2006 fathered by Zarathrusta Bish (VLF125) Last Seen in August 28, 2007 after evicted Bash (VLM126) Last Seen in July 2009 after forming the Hoppla Bosh (VLM127) Last Seen in March 2009 after forming the Hoppla Third litter born on January 4, 2008 fathered by Homestar Runner Calvinia (VLF133) Last Seen, disappeared in 2010 Christiana (VLF134) Deceased, died in March 2014 Prieska (VLM131) Last Seen, Last Seen with Stop It in December 2009. Lutzputz (VLM132) Last Seen, Last Seen with Stop It in December 2009. Fourth litter born on August 25, 2008 fathered by Machu Pichu ''' (Mixed Litter with Caroline) Rum (VLF142) Deceased, died in November 2010 Muck (VLF143) Last Seen in October 2013 Eigg (VLM141) Last Seen in October 2012, former natal dominant male of Lazuli Hen (VLF144) Last Seen in October 2013 '''Fifth litter born on November 11, 2008 fathered by Wollow Toppen (VLF145) Deceased, died in July 2011. Kuhglocken (VLM146) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2010 Snowy (VLM147) Last Seen in November 2015, former dominant male of Cave Men and Whiskers. Soul Hudson (VLM148) Last Seen in March 2011. Franz (VLM149) Last Seen, disappeared in June 2012, former dominant male of the Cavemen. Sixth litter January 29, 2009 fathered by Wollow Sammy Jo (VLF150) Last Seen, Disappeared in October 2010 Finnlex (VLM151) Desceased, found dead in January 2016 Bernie (VLF152) Desceased, former dominant female of Nematoads, Found Dead in January 2016 Chuck Norris (VLM153) Last Seen, disappeared in March, 2011. Old Greg (VLM154) Deceased, died in November 2009 Rufio (VLM155) Last Seen in November 2015, former dominant male of Whiskers Seventh Litter Born on September 12, 2009 fathered by Wollow VLM156, Deceased, predated in in June 2010 Brea (VLM157) Still Alive, living as the dominant male of the Whiskers. Griene Tsiis (VLF158) Last Seen in October 2013 Grutte Pier (VLF159) Decease, died in July 2010 Eigth Litter born on December 4, 2009 fathered by Wollow Mayer (VLF164) Last Seen in October 2013 Murray (VLF165) Deceased, died in May 2010 Rice (VLM166) Last Seen in October 2012 Mauer (VLF67) Last Seen in October 2013 Viking (VLM168) Last Seen, disappeared in 2010 Nineth Litter born in Febraury 2010 '''(Mixed Litter Young or Hen) VLM169, Deceased, died in June 2010 VLP170, Deceased, died in March 2010 VLM171, Last Seen, disappeared in 2010 Palü (VLM172) Last Seen, Disappear in November 2012. VLP173, Deceased, died in March 2010 VLP174, Deceased, died in March 2010 '''Tenth litter born in November 2010 fathered by Rufus Dis-Grace (VLM175) Last Seen in February 2016 Jimp (VLM176) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2012. Caleb (VLM177) Last Seen in February 2016 Eleventh litter born January 2011 fathered by Rufus VLM178, Deceased, died in February 2011 Cagliostro (VLM179) Last Seen in February 2016 Sutica (VLF180) Last Seen in November 2015 Gobolino (VLM181) Last Seen in January 2016 Merlino (VLF182) Last Seen in October 2013 Morgana (VLF183) Last seen February 2012 Links Lazuli Mob Alina Lazuli HP Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats